Playing Quidditch on Someone Else's Broom
by OrchDork18
Summary: When Lily needs to write an article for a school paper, she persuades Sirius and James to ‘help’.
1. Chapter I

Rea: Hello! This is something that I thought up one day about six months ago…originally supposed to be a one-shot, it turned out a lot longer than planned…. Most chapters are short, so you'll have to forgive me… '

Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters…but I do own Selena, Keiko, and Harlequin.

Chapter I

"I don't like this, Evans. Why couldn't you guys find out what it's like to be guys? Why'd we have to be girls?" James complained, straightening his skirt. He and Sirius had been 'dared' to take a Gender-Switching potion for an undercover newspaper article. So far, it wasn't as exciting as they thought it would be.

"I agree. It's your story, after all, why aren't you going undercover?" Sirius said, trying to tame the glossy black hair that tumbled down to his waist. Selena Goldthwaite, seventh year at Hogwarts, rolled her eyes and helped him pull it back into a ponytail. Her own black hair was pulled back into a loose bun at the nape of her neck and was already coming undone.

Lily braided James' black hair into pigtails and straightened his glasses. "Because, they already did that, remember? Alice decided that it might be interesting to turn into a guy and she wrote a story about it. However, it wasn't all that great of a story. I'm thinking that I could get a much more interesting story if I interview you guys afterwards. And it wasn't really my idea, anyways. You want to blame someone, then blame Selena. She's the one who thought it would be fun to dress you guys up as girls. I was the one who thought up the potion part."

Sirius and James turned to glare at Selena. She simply shrugged. "You didn't have to agree. I just suggested it. Sirius, you should blame James, 'cause he was really the one who begged you to join him."

"I did not beg!" James said.

Selena raised her eyebrows and fell to her knees in a begging position. "Please, Sirius! Please, please, please, please, please! If I don't do this, then Lily'll never, ever go out with me! I really need you to do this with me! Please, please, plea—"

"Okay, I get it."

"Can we just get this over with?" Sirius said, standing up and heading towards the stairs. James quickly followed him and slid down the banister as Lily and Selena rolled their eyes and slowly walked down the stairs. As they were halfway to the bottom, however, the stairs turned into a slide. Both girls screamed and went flying down the stairs until, at the bottom, they tumbled over one another. They turned their glares upon a laughing Sirius and James. They noticed and immediately stopped laughing and pointed to Peter who was sniggering. Both girls grabbed their wands and cursed him just as the fifth and sixth years tumbled onto them from the stairs.

They eventually squirmed out from beneath the pile of humans and marched over to James and Sirius, each newly-made-girl having their ear grabbed by either Lily or Selena and led out of the portrait.

"Okay, a few ground rules here," Lily said, throwing James into the wall. "One: no more pranks; two: no rude touching i.e.: groping or pinching; three: no rude noises; four: no hitting on girls; five: no checking other girls out; and six: nobody can know who you are. You are, for this experiment, known as Jamie Pierson and Sandy Monson. Understand?"

Sandy and Jamie nodded.

"Oh, and you can't go into the guy's bathrooms or dormitories," Selena added.

"What!" both Sandy and Jamie exclaimed. They were supposed to go into the girl's bathrooms and dormitories! Of course, this was a chance of a lifetime, but they hadn't pictured doing it as girls!

"You have to play the full role, girls," Lily smirked as she and Selena headed for the Great Hall. Sandy and Jamie grumbled and followed, soon being chastised that grumbling was very unladylike by Selena.

Sandy and Jamie sat down on either side of Lily and Selena very moodily and began chowing down their food immediately. They both received slaps upside the head and were forced to eat slowly and human-like. Halfway through breakfast, notices were being passed around. Selena and Lily took one look at them and set them down, continuing with their conversation and breakfast. Sandy and Jamie, however, turned pale.

"Lily!" Jamie nearly yelled. Lily turned to him with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"What, Jamie?" She smirked.

Sandy took over. "What it this!" He held the notice close to her face. Lily pushed it away and looked it over.

_Halloween Dance!_

_Costumes are Mandatory!_

_Fourth Years and Up are Invited_

_Dance Starts at 7:00 PM and Ends At 2:30 AM_

_Any Student Not Attending Dance and Out Past Curfew_

_Will Be Severely Punished_

"It's an invitation to a dance, Lamebrain, and you're both going," Lily said, taking a bite of her scrambled eggs. Selena choked on her toast and laughed.

"Why!" Sandy and Jamie both exclaimed.

"Because you can't truly know what it means to be a girl unless you go to a dance or go out on a date. Your choice, boys. I mean, girls, of course," Selena said, still slightly laughing.

Sandy and Jamie sat there and thought. They, of course, knew what guys had in mind on a date and also at a dance. They weighed the two options and groaned, coming to a conclusion.

"What's it gonna be, boys?" Lily asked.

"Dance," they answered in unison.

"I thought so," said Lily smugly.

888888888888

Rea: how'd you like it? Review and stuff, please! (i don't mind flames...as long as it helps me improve my writing...)


	2. Chapter II

Rea: wow! people reviewed! yay! thank you sooooo much!

CrazyDeafGirl: I'm glad you find it so funny! and i'll try to give your sister the letter...eventually...

Lily Evans0:I'm glad you love it! Here's chappie 2!

Chapter II

First period had been, to say the least, a disaster. Sandy and Jamie had nearly blown their cover three times when some of the Ravenclaw guys had hit on them. Selena and Lily were about to knock some sense into both of them when Remus had intervened, pulling Sandy and Jamie into a corner away from the mob. Selena and Lily had followed and now sat in back of the grumpy boys. Remus was still laughing at the thought that James and Sirius had actually given in to the girls' plea. At this point, James was slowly losing control of his temper.

"Alright, Evans, I'm done. I want the antidote to this potion _now_. You can get some other idiot to do the undercover work for you," he yelled pointing his finger at Lily's nose. She merely smiled and pushed his hand away.

"You don't get it do you, _Jamie_? You are currently living a girl's life and this is what happens. You don't get a chance for an antidote to the guy problems or the stress that 'the time of month'—"

"EW! GROSS!" Sirius and James exclaimed.

"BRINGS," Lily continued. "You need to learn how to deal with it just like we do. I'm very interested to see how this ends," Lily said simply, doodling on a spare piece of parchment. First period was Charms and no one was paying any attention as always, which just meant that it was a perfect time to talk.

"I am too. You guys make very pretty girls," Remus smirked, pinching James' and Sirius' cheeks. They slapped his hands away as he laughed and turned back to writing his conclusion for the day's Charms work.

"Thank you, Remy," Sirius said, giving him a mocking curtsy.

"No problem, _Sandy_," he said, making a face at Sirius. Sirius nearly sprung at Remus, but he was caught by Selena and Lily.

"NO FIGHTING!" they scolded him. He rolled his eyes and sat down, looking very much like he did when he didn't get his way as a boy.

"Who came up with our names, anyways?" he asked suddenly.

Lily and Selena exchanged looks and shrugged. "First thing that came to mind," Selena said.

"You're lucky we didn't name you both 'Elimere'. We were going to stay up all night and think up absolutely ridiculous names but…" Lily sighed.

"We fell asleep," Selena finished. The bell rang and they headed for Potions.

888888888888888

Rea: review please! hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter III

Rea: okay...chapter 3 already! yay! ugh...I have health tomorrow...XP

Chapter III

"Lily! Selie!" Lily and Selena turned to find their favorite Ravenclaw, Keiko, running towards them. The Asian girl had beautiful flowing hair, black eyes, and was a very sought after prize for the boys of Hogwarts. She never noticed, though. She had a child-like innocence that seemed to infect everyone surrounding her.

"Hey, Keiko," Lily and Selena said in unison. She hugged them tightly and then turned her attention to Sandy and Jamie.

"Who're they?" she asked, smiling.

"These two young ladies are Sandy and Jamie. They're taking the place of Sirius and James for a while for a transfer program," Lily explained.

"Okay, cool! Potions, now?" Keiko twirled around twice and then balanced on a low wall outside of a courtyard.

"Yes, Kei. Second period, remember?" Selena laughed.

"Oh yeah…hey, can we go to the lake at break?"

Lily shrugged. "Sure, why not? Did you want to play with the ducks again?"

Keiko blushed. "No!"

"In other words, yes," Selena smirked, looking at Sandy and Jamie.

"Whatever. I want to sit with Selie today, Lily. You've sat with her for the past two Potions lessons. Next lesson I'll sit with you and Selie can sweat out trying to find a new partner. Okay?" Keiko jumped down from the low wall and landed on Lily's back. "Heh, sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just sit, okay?" Lily dumped Keiko in her seat and moved to the bench in front of her with Jamie sitting on the other side of the bench and Sandy, who was still a little upset, sitting with Remus. Selena sat next to Keiko and started going over Keiko's notes. She was an incredibly diligent note-taker. Never missed a thing. Very useful when there was a quiz that very period and you had forgotten to study, which had happened more than once to both Selena and Lily.

Professor Riley came in and stood at the front of the classroom until it was dead quiet. He looked over the students and looked at them each intently. He paused when he saw Jamie and Sandy there instead of James and Sirius. He looked at them with a glare that was hard to rival and walked down the aisle. He looked at each of them very closely and smirked.

"Well, it looks like we have two new young ladies joining us today…although it is remarkable at how alike they look to the two boys that are missing. It almost looks like it was a Gender-Switching potion, which, may I remind you, is something that you need _permission_ to use," he said, glaring at the two girls. Keiko smiled and spoke up.

"Oh no, Professor. These two are Sandy and Jamie and they're taking place in a transfer program with Sirius and James. Didn't you get the memo?"

Selena shot Keiko a look that clearly said 'what are you doing!' but Keiko just winked. Professor Riley looked at Keiko and then Selena for a second before shaking his head and heading back to the front of the classroom. He sighed and flicked his wand. The instructions for a complicated potion appeared on the board and the ingredients needed came flying out of the student supply…closet…thing ((Rea: I can't remember what it's called and I'm too lazy to look in the book…which is…right next to me…but it's holding my soda! So it has a very important job to do for me! Ha! I am justified!)).

Keiko got up before Selena even set her foot down and ran to get the ingredients. Selena grumbled. This left her with setting the cauldron up perfectly.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Sandy tsked. "It's very unladylike to grumble! Shame, Selena!"

Selena stuck her tongue out at Sandy and proceeded to light the cauldron. It took her ten minutes to get it lit at least a little, by which time Keiko had come back already. Keiko rolled her eyes, flicked her wand, and almost lit Selena on fire in her success of lighting the fire perfectly.

"If you're so good at lighting fires, Kei, why do you race to get the ingredients all the time? Wouldn't it just be faster if we switched jobs?" Selena said, sucking a burnt finger.

"Yes, but I like it when I get to pick the ingredients. You always pick the first ones you see (which are all old and stuff) and I pick the ones on the bottom which are perfect while Lily picks the middle which is…ehh…" Keiko said, making her hand wave a bit, as if saying 'it was okay'.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with so we can go play with the ducks," said a smirking Selena.

"Really, Selie? You'll play with me?" Keiko said, nearly chopping her finger off with surprise.

"Of course, Kei, as long as you don't chop any body limbs off, I play with you and the ducks for as long as I can."

Keiko squealed with delight and hugged Selena around the neck.

888888888

Rea: I'll warn you right now...this'll be a very, VERY short story... -.-'

Reviews:

CrazyDeafGirl: glad you like it, Ali...but I don't think that the boys will experience (I think I spelt that wrong...) 'that time of month'...if you want my reasoning on that, let me know!


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

"DUCKIES!" Keiko yelled, running into the flock of mallards, causing them to fly up. She giggled and followed them. The ducks flew onto the lake surface. A smart move for an animal, Selena thought. Sandy and Jamie were tagging along with Lily a few paces behind Selena and were watching Keiko with amusement. There was nothing as funny as watching Keiko run after ducks. Suddenly Keiko ran back towards the group and grabbed Selena by the hand, dragging her to the rocks at the far end of the lake. She and Keiko climbed to the top of the rocks and stepped to the edge. They were looking at the ducks that were hiding underneath the rocky overhang when Keiko sighted an abandoned duckling.

"The poor thing! Selie, we have to help it!" she said, tugging on Selena's arm. Keiko's eyes were starting to fill with saltwater tears. Selena sighed. She took off her cloak and her shoes and undid her blouse, leaving her with only her dark blue tank top that served as an undershirt and her skirt. She kicked off her socks and jumped into the water.

This action was met by a shout of surprise from Lily, a happy cry from Keiko, and a large eyebrow raise from both Sandy and Jamie. Lily ran over to the rocks and looked down into the water, desperately looking for her friend. Sandy and Jamie ran after her and stood on the ground while looking for her.

Ten seconds later, Selena came up above the water's surface and breathed in a huge gasp of air. She then was supposedly pulled underwater again and bubbles came from under the surface. Lily yelled at Selena to come to the surface now but no response came. Keiko soon grew worried and yelled for Selena as well.

Suddenly Selena came to the surface once again and gasped for air. She kicked her legs a couple times and swam to the rocky overhang. She searched a bit, ignoring the demands that she get out of the water right this moment and found the lost duckling. She smiled and swam to the lawn, laying the poor baby on the grass and pulling herself out. She picked up the baby duck and handed it to Keiko who was absolutely glowing from happiness.

Lily sighed with relief and slapped Selena on the back of her head. Keiko hugged Selena but soon let go, realizing that she was soaking wet. Selena laughed and grabbed her clothes. Sandy and Jamie were smiling a bit and started walking back towards the castle with Lily and Keiko who was cooing all over the baby.

Selena dried herself off and put her blouse, shoes, and socks back on and ran after the group. She wrung her hair out on Sandy, who pushed her away with a slight smile. Lily, however, was less than happy with Selena.

"What possessed you to do such a thing!" she scolded.

Selena shrugged. "Same thing that always does. Keiko's my sister. I like it when she's happy."

Lily rolled her eyes and walked away.

Jamie and Sandy soon replaced her, however, and walked on either side of Selena. "Keiko's your sister?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah. She was adopted when I was six. She's three months younger than me, but she acts like she's seven all the time. I know it's weird but…I like it when she's happy. Her first part of her life at her old house was pretty abusive before she came to us. I can't imagine," Selena said, watching Keiko walk in front of them, "why someone would do that to her. She's the sweetest person you'll ever know. It's just sad."

Sandy and Jamie nodded.

Selena silently scolded herself. Why had she talked about Keiko's past without asking her first! Selena would have never done this before! Maybe she trusted these guys slightly more than she had when they were actually guys. Did that make her prejudice? Selena shook her head. It wasn't because they weren't guys right now. It was because they had gotten under her skin at last. It just took them turning into girls to get under her skin. It wouldn't be any different after the potion wore off. That would only be a week from now, two days after the Halloween Dance. She could wait that long. It would be an interesting week.

88888888888888

Rea: haha...the ducky...you'll find out who that is in the next chapter...

Reviews:

Lily Evans0: thanks for reviewing! umm...I'm not sure who made up which name...I'll say that Lily made Sirius' name and Selena made James'...

CrazyDeafGirl: YOU DID AWESOME AT THE SWIM MEET! haha...thanks for reviewing! I'll go look at your new chapter right now...


	5. Chapter V

Rea: heh...i'll warn you right now...this was supposed to be the last chapter...if anyone disagrees with it...i'll try to make a new one, okay? let me know.

Chapter V

The day of the Halloween Dance. Lily had forgiven Selena for nearly being drowned by a Red Cap at last and was now trying to persuade Selena to go to the dance with her, Keiko, Jamie, and Sandy. However, _they_ all had dates. Selena was, as always, dateless. It didn't quite bother her as much as it first did in fourth year at the first dance, but it bothered her more than usual. Even the guys-gone-girls had managed to snag a date! What did that make her!

Lily begged throughout all of first and second period and was soon joined by Sandy, Jamie, and Keiko. Selena was about to throw a book at them when Remus snatched her away towards the Library. She thanked him over and over again before he threatened to throw her back at them. She laughed and started looking for a book that would help her with the Charms test coming up.

She was halfway through a bookshelf when Lily suddenly popped up out of nowhere. Selena nearly screamed and fell backwards into a pile of books lying on the ground ((Rea: THOSE POOR BOOKS! Oh, here! I'm put you back! starts organizing books on shelves while Lily and Selena stare What? Oh…sorry. Carry on!)). Lily smiled and offered Selena a hand. She took it and stood up, dusting herself off.

"Why won't you go to the dance?" Lily pouted, her bottom lip trembling and her green eyes wide and begging.

Selena looked at her with a bored expression. "You know that doesn't work on me, Lil. I grew up with Keiko, remember?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just come, won't you? It'll be fun!"

Selena's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh yeah! Sitting alone at an empty table drowning myself in Butterbeer! Oh my, how could I _not_ want to go? That sounds like such a _bloody_ blast!"

"You won't be alone, Selie. We'll all be there!" Lily said, putting a hand on Selena's shoulder. Selena shook off Lily's hand.

"No you won't. You'll all be dancing with your dates. I'm dateless, Lily. You know: without a date? I'm telling you, I'll be sitting at a table, alone, and getting drunk if they serve wine. Not exactly my idea of fun."

"You're coming." Lily grabbed Selena's arm and dragged her out the door.

"Wha—Lily! Let go of me! I am _not_ going to that stupid dance! No—Lily!"

Lily dragged her all the way to the girl's dormitory and threw her onto her bed. Selena made for the door but Lily locked it with a spell. Selena sent a seething glare at Lily and sat down at the foot of her bed while Lily looked triumphant.

Lily went over to Selena's wardrobe and went through it, throwing different dress robes all over the place until she reached the very bottom. She smiled as she pulled out a beautiful grey dress.

Fifteen minutes later, Selena nearly tripped coming out of the bathroom. The dress fit her perfectly and the heels only hurt a little bit. She looked at herself in the mirror for a second before smiling at Lily. Lily already had a forest green velvet dress on and her red hair was tied into a tight bun held back by a band that was ruby studded. Selena gasped when she saw Lily and hugged her tightly, saying how beautiful she looked. Lily laughed.

"Me? Look at you! You're a regular princess! All we have to do is fix up your hair and maybe put on a dab of make-up. You'll look like you stepped out of a fairy tail," Lily smiled, trying Selena's hair in different styles. She finally settled on a half bun, leaving half of Selena's black hair flowing down her back in a cascading waterfall. The bun was held back by a grey ribbon that was at first plain, but put against the raven hair was beautiful. A little lip gloss was administered to Selena and they walked down the stairs together. Sandy and Jamie were waiting down there and there eyes went wide.

"Hey, Lily, who's your friend?" Sandy said jokingly. Sandy had been dressed in a deep blue dress that reached her ((Rea: it seems kinda wrong for me to call Sirius/Sandy "him, he, his" now that he's wearing a dress…same for James/Jamie…just so you know.)) ankles and her hair was hanging straight down. Jamie was wearing a royal red dress that went down to her knees with her hair hanging down as well. They all joined arms and walked down to the dance early so as to see the decorations before they were all vandalized by the recently self-named "Marauders II" who were in fourth year and taking the place of the real Marauders whose pranks had subsided for the past week.

The decorations rivaled those of all past years. There were bats flying everywhere, huge pumpkins, piles of pumpkin pie, and everything else there could be. A large table was set up in a corner that had snacks all over it and several other circular tables with about eight chairs set up around them. Sandy and Jamie immediately headed for the food. That part of the male personality had not worn off. Lily and Selena headed for the entrance to look for Keiko who was supposed to meet them here.

"Hey, guys!" Keiko's voice yelled from behind them. Lily and Selena jumped nearly a foot into the air and were panting a bit. "Look! I brought Harlequin!" She proudly held up the baby duck that they had found only a few days ago. He was already changing into many different happy colors, which was probably the reason for his name which meant 'clown'. "Wow, Selie! You look pretty tonight! Not that you don't usually, but you look really pretty tonight!"

"Thanks, I guess," Selena said, thinking it over. Suddenly, the doors burst open and hundreds of students flowed in from the hallway. Selena, Lily, and Keiko were pushed into a wall while Keiko frantically hid Harlequin back in her purse. They pushed their way through the crowd until the got back to where Sandy and Jamie had been but found them with their dates already. Selena rolled her eyes as Keiko's and Lily's dates came up and asked them to dance. They, of course, accepted and Selena was stuck babysitting Harlequin. She sighed and sat down at the first empty table she found and took Harlequin out. He started quacking and jumping around on the table, making Selena laugh.

"I don't need them," she said to Harlequin. "I've got you to keep me company, right?"

"Of course. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

Selena's eyes grew very, very wide.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked.

"LILY!" Selena screamed, keeping her eyes on the baby duck. Lily came running over and stopped in her tracks as she heard Harlequin talking.

"Oh, yes. Lily. I've heard about her from Keiko. She says that Lily's very nice," Harlequin continued, hopping up and down once more. Keiko had heard Lily's name being called and had come over, curious as to what her sister might be screaming about considering that she almost never screamed. She started laughing at the sight of Lily and Selena's faces and calmed them down.

"I taught him to talk. He's very sweet." ((Rea: he _was_ sweet…now he's a regular pain in the butt))

Selena and Lily nodded numbly as they heard their names being yelled. They scooped Harlequin up and ran towards the voices which led them into the hall. They looked around for a bit before noticing someone motioning them in the corner. The girls cautiously walked towards the corner and nearly broke down laughing when they saw the original Sirius Black and James Potter standing in heels, dresses and make-up.

Sirius nearly killed the girls before they stopped laughing and led them up to the boy's dorms so that they could get dressed. They were about to head back to the dance when Lily stopped them.

"Nuh-uh. I still need to interview you guys and there's no time like the present." She was standing in the way of the only exit out and so she obviously got her way. Sirius and James sat down on James' bed and waited for her to begin.

She interviewed for two hours before letting them go. Lily sent Selena and Keiko back down to the dance saying that she had to get started on her article. Selena had been a bit reluctant but had eventually gone through the persuasion of the dashing Sirius Black. Lily laughed a bit as she sat on her bed, quill ready above a blank piece of parchment. She thought for a second before writing.

_The Gryffindor Times_

_Playing Quidditch on Someone Else's Broom_

_By Lily Evans_

_Hey, boys: ever wonder what it's like to be a girl in seventh year Hogwarts? Well, our own Sirius Black and James Potter decided to do something about it. They bravely drank a bit of Gender-Switching potion and became girls for a bit less than a week. At the beginning, as can be imagined, it was a living nightmare. They acted exactly as they had when they were guys but it was much worse considering they were girls now. Many rules had to be placed…_

8888888888888

Rea: okay...read my note at the top thingy okay?

PS--

thanks to those who reviewed! (i'm sorry that i don't have the exact names, but my computer will freeze if i have anymore windows open...-.-')


End file.
